unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
Day Zero - Part Two (Rise Episode)
'''"Day Zero - Part Two" '''was the second episode of the first season of Rise, and the second episode of the series overall. It was released on December 15, 2018. It was written in full by Zachary Serra. It was the first episode following Day Zero - Part One, and the prior episode to It'll Grow on You. Plot Emilio, Franklin and Bill The episode begins with Emilio, Franklin and Bill making their way to a hospital where many victims of the factory explosion are being cared for. After complying with the woman at the front desk of the hospital's main lobby, Emilio and his group follow her towards the emergency wing of the building before hearing the voices of women rushing through the halls screaming of the survivors turning cannibalistic, which we know to be the warnings that Meghan and her group began screaming in the prior episode. Emilio and his group make their way towards a now-overrun emergency room and attempt to help people before getting attacked by the undead themselves. The group eventually gets cornered and decapitate a monster, not killing it, but leaving it immobile, adding to the possibilities to keep the horde down. The group is then forced to retreat with another woman and a victim of a bite to a relatively large custodian closet. After a brief encounter with the healthy woman pleading to throw the bitten woman out to the hallways to protect themselves, the woman quickly picks up the infected woman behind the backs of Emilio's group and sends her out into the hallway to be devoured by the undead. Emilio and his group then proceed to break down a portion of drywall and escape into a larger office-type room, only to be disarmed of a fire axe by the woman, who attempts to hold Bill hostage before being bitten and devoured by the horde having now broken down the door to the custodian's closet. Emilio's group proceeds to retreat to a small dentistry office three streets away where they take refuge. Meghan, Amy, Janice, Alicia, Lauren After killing the armed guard and retreating up the main roadway, the group heads back towards the front of a traffic jam and steal a car. An unnamed family gets up towards the driver's window of the car and begins pleading to be let in for the safety of his family, only for the women to throw them a weapon and leave. The women make their way towards the school that Janice's son is attending at the time of the outbreak, eventually running into Secretary McGarritty and the principal, who are then informed by the women of the outbreak currently going on before Janice's son Tyler Garnett is allowed to leave. The group then leaves the school and begin to start driving towards the Callis Family home. Jack, Reggie, Tyler, Shauna and Jalen. In a short flashback, Jessica is shown leaving the office after the building had been closed down. Jalen Tormo, one of the department heads in the Foxwood Shipping headquarters from New York makes his way down to the office before informing everyone that highways are backed up for miles. Jalen is revealed to have been bitten by something he described as a weird man that went insane and tried to attack him, and Jessica then departs to her home soon afterwards. Jack begins to prepare to leave before telling Reggie that there is very little making sense, and he assumes that there is something bigger than a small explosion taking place. Jalen makes his way to sleep off a fever that he is beginning to come down with whilst Jack and Franklin head off to play video games while awaiting an update on the news. John Callis and Jessica Callis Another small flashback happens as we see Jessica making her way towards John and how the events of John's realization occurred. Jessica is shown to begin heading off towards the Foxwood Shipping building, while John begins to head off to the park. In the UZ Media release of this episode, this scene shows a more in depth look at their preparation to leave before the initial events just moments prior to their first scenes in the next episodes. In the Facebook release, these events took place in the first episode "Day Zero - Part One." Characters Main Characters * John Callis * Jessica Callis * Meghan Chapel * Lauren Salcedo * Janice Garnett * Alicia Haven * Emilio Vasquez * Franklin Carter * Bill Taylor * Jack O'Rourke * Reggie Harbaugh Secondary Characters * Tyler Dallmer * Shauna King * Amy Callis * Tyler Garnett Minor Characters * Jalen Tormo * McGarritty * The Principal Deaths * Unnamed bite victim - Devoured by monsters after being sacrificed by the healthy woman in the custodian closet by being thrown into the horde in the hospital. * Unnamed healthy woman - Devoured by monsters after turning on Emilio's group. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Jalen Tormo and Tyler Garnett in the series. * This is the first and final appearance of McGarritty and the Principal in the series. * This is the first episode in the series to be edited differently between it's release on Facebook and UZ Media.